Si decido quedarme
by Riasgle
Summary: Sasuke a vuelto a la aldea. Después de dos años en prisión es liberado, con la condición de que debe ser vigilado por un guardián. Hinata debe despejar su cabeza, después de que Naruto la rechazada la heredera no deja de pensar y llorar por el, por lo cual el trabajo de guardiana del ex vengador podría venirle bien.
1. Chapter 1

La cuarta guerra ninja había llegado a su fin. Después de largos días de batalla al fin la paz reinaba en los cinco aldeas ninjas más importantes en el mundo. Aun así, quedaban muchas cosas que arreglar antes de poder volver a una vida normal. Konoha se veía muy movida estos días, la gente iba de un lado a otro reparando sus hogares y ayudando a sus vecinos, la aldea se veía más viva que nunca. Y en uno de los edificios en remodelación se reunían las cabezas más importantes de los clanes de la aldea de la hoja junto con su actual Hokage, además de los miembros del consejo de la aldea. Kakashi miraba a todos detenidamente mientras se discutía que se iba a hacer con el traidor de la aldea.

Después del enfrentamiento de Naruto y Sakuke, este último había decidió volver y aunque sus dos mejores, además de únicos amigos, lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos el pueblo tenía miedo de el aún.

Es por ese que el joven de cabello azabache estaba encerrado en una prisión custodiada las 24 horas al día, mientras se llegaba a un acuerdo de qué hacer con su vida – Deberíamos matarlo – decía uno de los miembros de la junta – Mejor que se pudra en prisión – decía otro, mientras la mirada del Hokage viajaba de un miembro a otro.

– Si a Sasuke le pasa algo Naruto se enojará y no quieren ganar el odio del héroe de la aldea ¿Verdad? – indicaba en un tono apagado Shikamaru, mientras se recostaba en el su asiento pensando que todo esto era más problemático de lo que creía.

– Sakura tampoco estará de acuerdo en esto y ella es la actual líder del hospital – agrego rápidamente Ino, la cual lucia nerviosa ya que era esa la primera reunión importante a la que asistía como nueva cabeza de su clan.

El cuarto se llenó de silencio, era verdad las palabras de ambos jóvenes, no querían ganar el odio de dos de los grandes héroes de la guerra, pero aun así Sasuke debía pagar por lo que había hecho.

– Es verdad lo que dicen ambos jóvenes – la voz estoica de Hiashi, la cual no se había escuchado a hasta ese momento, llamo la atención de todos – Pero a su vez, no podemos dejarlo libre sin nada más, perderemos el respeto del pueblo de Konoha y de nuestros propios ninjas – el silencio volvió a reinar entre los presentes, los cuales se miraban las caras buscando una solución.

– ¿Y si le damos un guardián? Alguien que lo vigile – propuso la joven rubia con un poco más se seguridad esta vez.

– Dejarlo libre es el problema, aunque este con toda la guardia de Konoha seguirá en las calles – respondió rápidamente el actual líder del clan Nara tratando de pensar en una idea.

– Que cumpla una condena – Hiashi volvió a capturar la atención de todos los presentes en especial del antiguo maestro del culpable – Que cumpla una condena de dos años como mínimo, luego será puesto en libertad con un guardián como la joven Yamanaka a dicho – declaro finalmente el patriarca quien sostenía la mirada firme sobre el Hokage.

La voz de los presentes se alzó rápidamente logrando que el silencio se esfumara. Algunos de los presentes estaban de acuerdo, otros estaban en contra de la proposición, pero no importaba mucho lo que opinaran ya que al final del día era Kakashi quien era el responsable de tomar una decisión.

El peliplateado se levantó, calmando así las voces de sus asistentes. Carraspeo un poco para aclarar su garganta para finalmente hablar – Sasuke Uchiha es condenado a permanecer en prisión por los siguientes dos años, posteriormente si su comportamiento lo avala será liberado con un guardián a cargo de el por un tiempo indefinido… – las voces se algunos miembros del conejo se elevaron molestos por la decisión del Kakashi el cual levantó la mano para hacerlos callas, no le gustaba usar su poder de líder pero a veces era necesario – Quiero que sepan que esta decisión no ha sido tomada al azar, quiero que piensen que como primer punto Sasuke también es un héroe de guerra – hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción negativa pero no la hubo, ya que él estaba en lo correcto – Como segundo punto, él es consciente de lo que hizo, por eso se entregó libremente y eso indica que está dispuesto a cambiar – nuevamente una pausa, nuevamente no había nada más que acotar por parte del consejo – Por último punto piensen, si aquí ya tres de nuestros más poderosos clanes están dispuesto a perdonarlos significa que al pueblo de la aldea no le costara mucho hacerlo – al tiempo que el peliblanco termino de hablar las voces del consejo se escucharon de fondo.

Uno de los ancianos se puso de pie – Entendemos Kakashi y tus razones son válidas – hizo una pausa mirando a los demás ancianos antes de proseguir – pero tenemos unas condiciones – el Hokage hizo un gesto con la mano para que el hombre siguiera – La primera es que a Sasuke, una vez libre, no se le den misiones de rango alto a menos que sea necesaria –hizo una pausa esperando alguna respuesta, pero todos entendían el porqué de esa propuesta ya que no podían confiarle misiones de rango alto si es que tenía un guardián y por ende no podría salir – Y la segunda y última es que el guardián sea un Hyuga.

Dicen que el tiempo pasa volando, pero no para Uchiha Sasuke que se había visto obligado a permaneces en una celda los dos últimos años de su vida. Al principio le pareció un plazo corto, pensaba que realmente pedirían su cabeza y que tendría que darse a la fuga, por eso le sorprendió el corto perdió que le habían dado, aunque calculo mal y realmente se le había hecho eterno. Al menos logro recibir visitar, por parte de sus ex compañeros de equipos y de su antiguo mentor, el cual más que nada le contaba de cómo iba la reestructuración de la aldea.

Ese día Kakashi lo fue a visitar juntos a dos ninjas desconocidos los cuales no cumplían otra función más que la de liberarlo y guiarlo a la parte superior de la prisión.

Sasuke no podía creer lo mucho que extrañaba el sol de verano sobre su blanca piel, la cual estaba más pálida debido al encierro. Kakashi lo dejo disfrutar del sol unos minutos para luego acercarse a él con cuidado. Pozo una de sus manos en el hombro del joven para que lo mirara – Ten – le extendió una capa larga con su mano libre – Póntela, los aldeanos no te deben ver así – la apariencia de Sasuke se había deteriorado de sobre manera, no solo estaba más pálido, también estaba más blanco, tenía una barba notoria y desordenada, además de que su cabello estaba hecho un desastre.

El azabache miro de mala manera a su maestro, pero cedió y se colocó la capa. El actual Hokage le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera mientras caminaba delante de él, dejando atrás la prisión.

El Uchiha rápidamente le sigue a su ex maestro marcando el paso – Kakashi, necesito ir a mi antiguo departamento, necesito una siesta y una ducha – menciono pensando lo bien que se iba a sentir el agua caliente y una cama cómoda.

– Lamentablemente tu antiguo departamento no existe y ni hablar del barrio Uchiha – dijo en un tono serio. Ese barrio era intocable para los aldeanos por que le daba terror, por lo cual, aunque insistió Kakashi no logro hacer que se reconstruyera ni una casa – Pero, no te preocupes – agrego rápidamente al ver el rostro de su antiguo alumno – Ya tienes un lugar donde quedarte, uno muy bueno.

La cara de Sasuke no disimulaba en nada su descontento, solo rogaba a Dios que no fuera el pequeño departamento de Naruto o la ruidosa casa de Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata caminaba por la mansión Hyuga mientras terminaba de ordenar algunas cosas. El Hokage junto a su antiguo alumno debieran de estar ahí pronto y la joven no podía estar más nerviosa. Había pasado los últimos dos años preparándose, tanto físico como mental, para ese momento y es que recordaba el día de la noticia como si hubiera sido ayer.

_La joven heredera servía a la comida en la pequeña cocina que tenían de forma provisoria. Reía divertida de las ocurrencias de su hermana la cual no paraba de molestar a su primo. Así es, de forma casi milagrosa, Neji había sobrevivido a el último ataque recibido y aunque aún estaba en proceso de recuperación estaba en la mansión. Lo triste de esta historia es que el joven jamás en su vida podría volver a emplearse como ninja, pero estaba vivo y tanto su familia como sus compañeros de equipo lo agradecía._

_Fue en ese instante que el patriarca de la familia entro, con el rostro marcado por la molestia y el cansancio. Fue Hanabi quien hablo primero la cual soltó un par de bromas sobre el consejo de la aldea, bromas que fueron ignoradas por su padre, el cual llamo a su hija mayor a su despacho._

_La relación entre el patriar y la heredera había mejorado considerablemente, después del esfuerzo de la opjiperla en la guerra tanto su padre como el consejo la habían reconocido como alguien valiente capaz de superarse a sí misma. Esto le daba fuerzas a la joven, ahora podía estar en el despacho de su padre, o lo que quedaba de él, sin temblar, sin llorar, sin sentirse miserable._

– _Padre ¿Esta todo bien? – pregunto mientras se acomodaba en el cojín que su padre tenía como asiento._

– _Si, la reunión salió mejor de lo esperado – Hiashi hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire antes de continuar – el Uchiha tiene suerte, le han perdonado la vida – los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron, sabía que esto había mantenido a Naruto preocupado, tanto que lo vio decaído en la última reunión como generación que tuvieron – pero… hay un par de condiciones que se deben cumplir, la primera es una estancia en prisión de dos años – Hinata no se inmuto, dos años igual era poco para los crímenes del azabache – y como segundo deberá cumplir un período de prueba antes de poder ser admitido como ninja nuevamente, se le designara un guardián – el mayor hizo una pausa, mirando a su hija, viendo en sus ojos como no comprendía por que le daba tanta información._

_La heredera sabía que debía darle cierta información, su padre sabia de sus sentimientos por el rubio héroes por eso pensó que quería calmarla con la información sobre Sasuke pero no entendía por que debía saber tanto. Pronto comprendió que su progenitor quería que le preguntara, que expresara sus dudas con palabras – Y… ¿Quién es el guardián? – sentencio finalmente causando una sonrisa en los labios de su padre._

– _Eres tu Hinata – la nombrada se sobresaltó ¿Ella iba a vigilar a Sasuke? Pero si ella era la menos indicada, ella con suerte había compartido con el joven en sus años en la academia porque ella – Te explico… yo fui quien dio la idea de un guardián para Sasuke, la idea era de alguien que pudiera vigilarlo, guiarlo por el buen camino de la aldea hasta que fuera aceptado por los habitantes y volviera a ser ninja… pero el consejo de la aldea lo quería muerto – los ojos de la heredera se abrieron par en par ¿Cómo podían ser tan extremistas? Sasuke era también un héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja no merecía tal trato – fue por esos, que en afán de hacerme la vida más imposible, dictaron como condición que el guardián fuera un Hyuga –._

– _Padre, con todo respeto, has dicho un Hyuga no Hinata Hyuga – respondió rápidamente la joven, haciendo que su padre sonriera nuevamente, de cierta forma que le contestara ahora lo ponía orgulloso, ya no titubeaba, aunque su voz aún era dulce como siempre._

– _Lo sé, pero a nadie más le luego confiar esta misión. Me gustaría que Neji la tomara, pero tu primo con suerte camina sin su bastón y no podrá ejercer nunca como ninja. Por otro lado, tu hermana es muy joven y aunque es buena ninja sigue siendo infantil – vio en el rostro de su hija algo de brillo ¿Realmente le estaba confiando esta misión? – Solo puedo confiar en ti Hinata, has crecido mucho desde la guerra y creo que eres capaz de ser esto –._

La discusión con su padre no tardo mucho más, él estaba cansado y ella tenía cosas que hacer. Durante los últimos dos años había entrenado junto a su equipo, se había preparado psicológicamente para recibir al difícil Uchiha y se sentía lista. Muchas otras cosas habían pasado en los últimos dos años, pero ahora lo único que importaba era ella, nadie mas que ella.

Sasuke admiro la entrada, el detalle de la puerta de madera tallada a mano mostraba la superioridad del clan que lo recibiría en su casa o mejor dicho mansión. Por su parte Kakashi miraba con preocupación a Sasuke, había algunos detalles que aclarar, pero creía que el joven merecía primero un baño, comer algo y descansar antes de llenar la cabeza sobre los por menores legales sobre su supuesta libertad.

Antes de que alguno pudiera llamar a la puerta esta se abrió dando paso a una joven de cabello castaño y cuerpo menudo, por la marca en su frente era de suponer que pertenecía a la rama secundaria del clan y que estaba ahí como sirvienta de ellos. Sasuke la miro con desprecio, no por ser ella si no por las estúpidas leyes de ese clan. Por algún motivo el azabache recordaba a los Hyuga con desprecio, seguramente porque su padre hablaba muy mal de ellos, no así su madre la cual no hacia comentarios al respecto.

– Hokage-sama, Uchiha-sama – hizo una reverencia de la cuales solo Kakashi respondió – La señorita Hinata los espera en la sala de estar, síganme pro favor – la joven se dio media vuelta dejándolos entrar en la mansión.

Sasuke debía de admitir que los ojos perla se lucían, las decoraciones de la casa eran sencillas pero elegantes, todo estaba construido a un estilo de casa tradicional, con madera y puertas de papel con diseños de un tono plateado, como la luna, como sus ojos. Pronto llegaron a la sala en donde Hinata los esperaba y el azabache no se pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían. Recordaba bien a Hinata, ella era la Hyuga más débil que había visto, era pequeña y de cabello corto, además siempre se mostró bastante extraña alrededor de su equipo, pero la persona que tenía frente a él era tan diferente. Una mujer que desplegaba elegancia y porte, se veía diferente con su cabello largo, además de que había cambiado su vestimenta de una chaqueta ancha a unos shorts cortos en tonalidades oscuras con una blusa sin mangas de color lila y le sorprendió de ver que llevaba con orgullo su banda ninja al cuello.

Por otro lado, Hinata miraba al azabache sorprendida. Por lo que recordaba y por lo que Sakura le había dicho, el joven era alto, musculo y apuesto. Pero con esa ropa desgastada y con esa sucia capa no parecía ni la mitad de lo que se había imaginado. Trato de volver sus pensamientos a tierra cuando sintió el carraspeo por parte del Hokage de la aldea. La heredera del clan les dedico una sonrisa a ambos y les hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento frente a una pequeña mesa que tenía para ellos galletas y te – Discúlpenme, pero… no sabía que preparar – dijo en un tono suave mientras se acomodó en un cojín frente a la mesa.

– No te preocupes, de todas formas, yo solo venia de dejarlo – Sasuke miro molesto a Kakashi ¿Cómo es que lo iba a dejar tirado en ese lugar? Por otro lado, la mirada de Hinata también demostraba nervios en su rostro – Chicos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero no se preocupen volveré mañana para que aclaremos en detalle todo, por ahora – el peliplateado levanto la mano y la coloco en el hombro de Sasuke, mientras lo miraba con cierto cariño, como la mirada de un padre a su hijo – Cuídate y no molestes a Hinata – el mayor no dijo nada más, solo salió dejándolos solos en silencio.

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, estaba molesto, después de tanto tiempo encerrado su ex maestro lo dejaba solo con una desconocida. Volteo la vista a Hinata quien se colocaba de pie mientras su miraba se posaba en cualquier objeto de la habitación menos en él. Sasuke volvió a suspirar mientras se tocaba el rostro, estaba irritado y cansado, pero le costaba pedirle a la Hyuga que lo guiara a su habitación. Maldecía el encierro de dos años que le había quitado gran aprte de sus habilidades sociales.

– Debe estar cansado… – dijo en un hilo de voz la heredera mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla – Te guiare a tu habitación para que descanses y puedas tomar un baño –.

Caminaron en silencio hasta una de las áreas más alejada de la mansión, le sorprendía por que pudo notar las habitaciones cercanas a la suya vacías, seguramente nadie quería estar cerca de él. Finalmente llegaron a la que suponía era su habitación, porque tenía el abanico de su familia en la puerta. Entraron y Sasuke volvió a pensar que los Hyugas no escatimaban en gatos. Como esperaba la habitación al igual que el resto de la mansión tenía un corte tradicional, pero aun así tenía una cama moderna, un velador, una repisa vacía, un escritorio, una cómoda y dos puertas de la cual una aprecia un closet.

– ¿Qué le parecer? – Sasuke se paseó por el lugar admirando todo, al menos había caído en un lugar cómodo, si consideraba que pudo haberse quedado con Naruto – Lo dejare para que descanse, la puerta de la derecha es un baño personal y en el armario hay toallas… lo dejo – Hinata salió rápidamente, dejando solo a Sasuke. El azabache se sacó la capa que le había dado su maestro y si pensarlo se dejó caer en el suelo. Era increíble de cómo había pasado de no tener nada a tenerlo casi todo, pero por alguna extraña razón aún se sentía en prisión.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke estaba en el piso de su nueva habitación, estaba cansado y no quería manchar la pulcra cama que le habían dejado. Necesitaba un baño con urgencia, pero su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas. Las cosas habían ocurrido mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba y le molestaba no tener control alguno sobre la situación, por no poder hacer nada sobre su propia vida. Y ni siquiera sabía si a eso le podía llamar vida.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras con dificultad se ponía de pie del piso. Sin pensarlo mucho entro al cuarto de baño, el cual como el resto de la casa era de un estilo clásico, para darse una ducha rápida. Salió después de un tiempo más prolongado del que pensó, no se había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba los baños tranquilos a solas y tampoco cuando extrañaba el agua caliente. Camino hacia el armario, húmedo y sin nada puesto, para buscar una toalla. La Hyuga le había dicho que se encontraban en el armario por lo cual camino hacia ahí para encontrar algo con que secarse llevándose una agradable sorpresa.

Cuando abrió el mueble encontró en efecto diferentes toallas de color crema apiladas para su uso. Mientras se secaba el cuerpo noto que las toallas tenían un pequeño grabado en una de sus esquinas, el abanico símbolo de su familia. Con cariño recordó cuando era pequeño y su madre a mano bordaba su ropa, la de su padre y su hermano para el uso. Lamentablemente cada vez que recordaba a su progenitora prontamente venía a su mente el recuerdo de Itachi y la masacre.

Aunque Sasuke comprendía bien las razones del actuar de su hermano no podía dejar de sentir ese odio dentro. Se preguntaba a si mismo si había tomado la decisión correcta. Después de la pelea de Naruto, el Uchiha había meditado hasta el cansancio sobre volver a la aldea ya que aún consideraba que en ese lugar no había nada para el más que sus amigos, pero aun así decidió regresar, el motivo principal era el amor que su hermano le tenía a aquel lugar y en honor a él quería protegerlo. Pero nunca pensó que lo dejarían en prisión y que ahora tuviera dudas.

Soltó un gruñido molesto por sus propios pensamientos, estaba agotado, tanto así que sentía como sus piernas no le daban más. Camino hacia la comoda y se sorprendió de tener ropa disponible para su uso. Los colores eran parecidos a los que usaba de niño y de forma impresionante la mayoría de las remeras estaban también bordadas con su logo. Se puso lo más cómodo y holgado que encontró para finalmente dejarse caer sobre la cama y rendirse al sueño.

* * *

Hinata le había dado su espacio a Sasuke, sabía que el joven debía de estar cansado, lo había visto en su rostro cuando llego junto al actual Hokage. Por lo cual espero un par de horas hasta el momento de la cena, cuando decidió prepárale algo sencillo y liviano que comer ya que no sabía cómo había sido su dieta en la prisión por lo cual no sabía si debía comer algo en especial. Una vez todo listo camino hacia la habitación del ultimo Uchiha y lo llamo un par de veces. Como no hubo respuesta la joven entro preocupada, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de ver al azabache tendido boca abajo en la cama, estirado como un niño pequeño que se había dormido después de una tarde de juego.

La ojiperla sonrió divertida por el escenario, era chistoso ver al ninja más peligroso de su época de una forma tan tranquila, tan inofensiva. Entro con cuidado en la habitación y dirigiéndose al closet de donde Sasuke había sacado una toalla tomo una cobija, la cual también estaba bordada en una esquina con el abanico del clan Uchiha. Se acercó al joven para colocarla sobre su cuerpo. Este gesto no pasó inadvertido por el joven, el cual sabia bajo su lógica que la mujer a su lado era Hinata pero en sus sueños seguía viendo a su madre.

Con cuidado arropo al joven y antes de salir de la habitación para dejarlo dormir se fijó en su rostro. Entendía ahora que lo miraba en detalle el porqué de su gran número de fans y en especial por que traía loca a la Haruno. Los detalles en su rostro eran bien marcados, en comparación con los de Kiba por el ejemplo el cual aun tenia gestos propios de in niño. Se sonroja al realizar la comparación en su mente y decidió salir para que Sasuke continuara su sueño. El cual al sentir a la joven cerrar la puerta corrediza se giró en la cama, arropándose con la manta para seguir durmiendo

* * *

Hinata se levantó temprano como era su costumbre. Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y se preparó para su día. Aunque realmente no sabía qué hacer, desde que le encomendaron su misión de guardiana la joven había entrenado todos los días. Pero ahora que tenía a Sasuke con ella ¿Qué debían hacer? Antes de llenarse la cabeza de ideas pensó que comenzar pro lo básico que era preparar algo de comer. Se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose con algunos sirvientes de la rama secundaria que la saludaban con ánimo e igual que el día anterior preparo un desayuno sencillo y liviano.

Una vez listo se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke. No se sorprendió con lo que vio, el Uchiha aún seguía durmiendo arropado con la manta que ella le había dejado la noche anterior. Se acercó con cuidado y se agacho a su lado. Sintió su respiración pesada y rostro calmado, asumió que estaba dormido profundamente y nuevamente no lo quiso molestar. Sasuke debía recuperarse de los dos años que había estado en prisión y comería cuando él lo quisiera. Dejo la habitación con cuidado pensado en que se podía dedicar mientras tanto.

* * *

La mañana de Hinata paso sin nada extraño y para la tarde comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo cuando una sirvienta entro a la cocina. La muchacha de cabello castaño realizo una leve reverencia ante ella a lo cual Hinata respondió de la misma manera – Señorita tiene visitas –.

– Gracias, puedes decirle a Shino-kun y Kiba-kun que ya voy – la heredera asumió que sus visitas eran sus compañeros de equipo, después de todo no había nadie más que la visitara.

– Disculpe Señorita, pero las visitas no son sus compañeros de equipo, son Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura – menciono antes de retirarse de la cocina dejando a Hinata con la mano en el pecho. Eso quería decir que las visitas no eran para ella si no para Sasuke y eran las personas que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Hacia unos meses Hinata había comenzado a salir de cierta forma con Naruto, pero este termino con ella sin explicación lógica alguna, dejándola con el corazón roto. Desde ese entonces no se había encontrado con él, pero los rumores de los sirvientes del clan indicaban que salía a escondidas con Sakura. La Hyuga no podía creer algo así, después de todo había sido la misma Sakura quien le había incitado en salir con él, en volver a declarase, en empezar esa relación. Pero la falta de razones de Naruto la hacían dudar y ahora los tenia a los dos en la sala de espera.

* * *

Sasuke se levantó de forma pesada, no quería abandonar la suave cama, pero su estómago se lo pedía a gritos y es que este realmente estaba sonando. Saco algo de ropa limpia y se cambió para luego salir de su habitación caminando descalzo por la mansión. Se sorprendió de no ver a la misma cantidad de Hyugas que recordaba de niño, suponía que era producto de la guerra y que era de asumir que eran caído en combate.

Busco a alguien que lo pudiera orientar, pero nada, parecía que el lugar estaba desierto. Camino por la mansión encontrándose de casualidad con Hinata. La joven no había notado su presencia, pero la veía nerviosa y dubitativa mientras estaba de pie frente a una puerta. Sasuke se acercó desde atrás de ella y coloco su única mano en el hombro de la joven haciendo que esta pegara un salto.

– Uchiha-san… – de sus labios apenas salieron palabras. Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que no había sentido a Sasuke y este ultimo la miraba extrañado sin entender que le ocurría – Lo buscan… – volvió a mencionar en un hilo de voz mientras su mirada nerviosa se dirigía a la puerta.

Sasuke levanto una ceja, como preguntándole quien, pero se respondió solo al escuchar los quejidos de Sakura desde el otro lado. "¿Por qué tarda tanto?" "Te apuesto que está ocultando a Sasuke-kun" "Te dije que ella no servía para esto" exclama sin saber la pelirosa mientras se le sentía dar pasos por el lugar. De solo escucharla Sasuke se sentía enfermo, por lo cual se dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación. Pero una mano lo detuvo antes de que se pudiera alejar lo suficiente – ¿Dónde va? – preguntaba Hinata con un hilo de voz.

– Lejos del ruido… diles que estoy durmiendo – respondió en un tono seco para alejarse, pero nuevamente fue detenido por Hinata quien sujetaba con más fuerte de brazo, era idea de él o la débil heredera era más fuerte de lo que recordaba.

– Pero sus amigos han venido a verlo… ellos quieren saber cómo esta, deben estar preocupado – agrego un poco más firme, causando que la expresión de Sasuke cambiara a una de real molestia.

– ¿Para eso no estás tú? – respondió con odio mientras se acercaba hacia ella, quería intimidarla con su diferencia de estaturas de la cual recién se daba cuenta. Hinata era más pequeña que él, pero no la sentía así, no con esa mirada firme sobre sus orbes oscuras. Sasuke suspiro pesado mientras se llevaba su mano a su cabeza frotando su frente con fuerza.

La heredera vio como el azabache estaba verdaderamente irritado por esto por lo cual fue ella quien cedió soltando su agarre – Les diré que estas descansando… pero la próxima vez que vengan tú los recibirás – agrego en un cierto tono autoritario caminando de vuelta la sala de estar.

Sasuke la miro sorprendido, durante la noche había recordado a Hinata, a esa niña tímida y sin fuerzas que era la deshonra de su familia, que era inútil en batalla, la misma niña extraña que admiraba a su mejor amigo era aquella mujer que le había planteado cara. Chasqueo la lengua, molesto, ahora solo quería encontrar la cocina y pensar en comer para seguir durmiendo.

Hinata abrió la puerta, recibiendo la mirada de una molesta Sakura y un cansado Naruto – Hasta que decides en aparecer – dijo rápidamente la pelirosa en un tono molesto.

La heredera la ignoro, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de cabecera en la habitación de estancia – ¿Cómo han estado? – pregunto únicamente por protocolo, si por ella fuera los sacaría de su casa de inmediato sin esperar una respuesta.

– Bien ¿Qué tal estas tu Hinata-chan? – a diferencia de Sakura, Naruto seguía manteniendo sus modales, lo cual irrito a la Haruno de sobre manera, ella solo quería ver al azabache lo antes posible.

– Muy bien gracias… vamos al grano, están aquí para ver a Uchiha-san ¿verdad? – ambos asintieron por lo cual la joven tomo la palabra rápidamente, entre cuantos antes les dijera antes se irían – Pues déjenme decirles que él no podrá recibirlos hoy –.

– ¿Que? ¿Cómo que no nos podrá recibir hoy? – exclamo Sakura molesta haciendo que Hinata saltara levemente por lo alto de su voz y que a su vez Naruto se pusiera de pie para calmarla.

– Tranquila Sakura-chan, seguramente está durmiendo ¿Verdad Hinata-chan? – la mencionada se había perdido en la forma en que el rubio sujetaba a la médico ninja, lo hacía con cuidado, con cariño. Una presión en el pecho le hizo querer salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo, debía ser firme.

– Así es Uzumaki-san – la forma en que lo nombraba había cambiado desde su ruptura, es más el tono de voz con el que se dirigía a él no eral cálido como a los demás, si no que más frio y distante – Desde que ayer llego a dormido y no quiero despertarlo ya que se notaba agotado… si quieren pueden venir a verlo otro día o les puedo informar de cuando este despierto – su respuesta pareció calmar a Sakura la cual se relajó y de un tirón se soltó de Naruto.

* * *

Después de una corta despedida ambos fueron escoltados por la misma Hinata hacia la puerta de la mansión, la cual los vio con tristeza mientras sus espaldas se alejaban hasta no visualizarlos más.

Camino dentro de la mansión dirigiéndose a la cocina, necesitaba algo de beber para pasar el amargo sabor que tenía en su boca. Fue una sorpresa encontrase von Sasuke intentando abrir una lata de atún para comer. Desde la pérdida de su brazo el Uchiha no había pasado mucho tiempo viviendo de forma común por lo cual no tenía la practica con un solo brazo y por eso ahora peleaba con una lata de atún.

Se detuvo al sentir a la Hyuga y volvió su vista molesta a ella, fue extraña verla con una sonrisa en sus labios, parecía divertida gracias a su desgracia – ¿Qué? – pregunto molesto haciendo que la joven negara con la cabeza.

– Nada nada – respondió mientras se acercaba a un cajón sacando un delantal el cual se colocó con cuidado. Tomo su cabello y lo tomo en una cola de caballo antes de comenzar a sacar diferentes ingredientes para cocinar.

– No te pedí que me cocinaras – la molestia en el tono de voz de Sasuke era evidente, se notaba que estaba irritado desde las visitas y ahora el tema de su brazo lo inquietaba.

– Esto… no es para ti yo tengo hambre – respondió sin mirarlo, aunque no lo necesitaba para saber que estaba molesto y que tenía su mirada molesta sobre sus hombros. Hinata trago pesado, sabía que en realidad lo hacía por él, pensaba que le daría hambre mientras preparaba algo por eso lo hacía, pero no pensó que él se molestaría.

Era más que obvió lo que trataba de hacer la Hyuga y le molestaba de sobre manera, se sentía inútil sin su brazo, pero no lo necesitaba. El a diferencia de Naruto era fuerte y podría acostumbrarse a vivir sin él. Pero no lo estaba demostrando porque ni una lata de atún era capaz de abrir. Suspiro pesado, sabía que debía acostumbrarse a vivir si él y que necesitaba práctica, que por desgracia necesitaba ayuda – Hyuga… se supone que estas a cargo de mí, debes prepararme algo a mí también – las palabras "por favor" y "ayuda" no eran capaces de salir de sus labios, su orgullo no lo dejaba. Pero Hinata lo entendió, realmente lo hacía.

– ¿Qué le gustaría de comer Uchiha-san? O… – Hinata hizo una pausa, creía que ese era buen momento para discutir sobre las preferencias alimenticias del joven – ¿Qué es lo que le gusta comer? –.

– Odio lo salado, me gustan los tomates, más lejos que eso no soy mañoso con la comida –.

– Esta bien, entonces espera un momento ya te preparo algo – Hinata se estiro hacia Sasuke y tomo la lata de atún que estaba delante al azabache, abriéndola con cuidado causando la irritación del Uchiha.

Y como bien dijo ella preparo algo rápido bajo la vaga descripción que el joven le había dado. Comieron en silencio, sin cumplidos por la comida y sin quejas sobre ella. Cada uno era distraído por sus propios pensamientos. Lo único que se menciono fue a Sasuke pidiendo otro plato y luego dando las gracias cuando termino de comer para luego dirigirse nuevamente a su habitación.

Hinata quedo sola en la cocina, limpiaba lo que habían utilizado para comer mientras pensaba que Sasuke no era el demonio que todos decían, solo era una persona difícil de tratar y que por eso mismo esta misión, seguramente sería la más difícil de toda su carrera como ninja.


End file.
